Frigid
by The Dragon's Scribe
Summary: Thrust into a world unlike his own, the cold only matched the warmth that had left his eyes and the frigid winter that claimed his innocence. 2k12 and SAINW turtles. One-shot. Warning: Involves character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

Snow drifted lazily through the hazy sky above New York City. The stars shined through the dark looming clouds that blanketed the sky. The moon was new and absent from the world. A lone green figure shifted slightly in the snow in a back alley. He sat with his shell to a brick wall; his knees were drawn up to his plastron as his dull blue gaze stared at a photograph in his hand. A blue mask covered his features; the mask tails were limp on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again with a deep exhale; white vapor exited his mouth as he did so.

The photograph detailed his brothers posing awkwardly for a picture. Michelangelo sat on a chair in the foreground, tugging his eldest brother's mask tails and dragging a stunned Leonardo into the picture. Donatello sat next to Mikey, trying to shove a crowding Raphael away. The brothers glowed with youth and innocence.

Leonardo's mouth twitched into a half-smile for a moment as he stared at the torn photograph.

_"Hey guys. It's me. Leo."_

The young turtle closed his eyes once more and the back of his head rested against the cold bricks.

_"I'm sorry I haven't gotten back yet. I'm trying my best."_

He remembered it as if it were just yesterday and not a year ago. He and his brothers were busting a Kraang lab. Somehow he ended up being dragged into a swirling vortex and thrown into another world much like his own but so much more grown up. He had woken up in a garbage strewn back-alley, surrounded by thugs who threatened to bash in his skull or shoot him dead. He met them then. Three other turtles like him. They were older and gruffer than him or his brothers, and struck down his attackers swiftly before whisking him off to safety.

_"There's just been a major setback, but not to worry. I'll be back soon. I really miss you all."_

Leo sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the stars.

He hadn't exactly been drawn into open arms by the other turtles. They were suspicious and troubled and upset. They were missing a brother. Their most gentle and kind brother had vanished during a late excursion to the surface. Leonardo had joined their search, but the search hadn't gone on very long. They found the missing brother.

_"I really worry about you guys when I'm not there with you."_

They had been ambushed by a horde of Foot Clan ninjas. They'd all been beaten badly, sporting heavy bruising and deep gashes. They'd fought their way across New York City for hours on end. By the time they neared the tail of the Foot Clan, their leader revealed himself. Oroku Saki, the Shredder, in his fully armored suit. The other turtles and Leo could only watch in shock and horror as the Shredder revealed a torn and bloodied purple mask clutched tightly in hand.

Leo could still remember their Raphael's piercing scream, their Michelangelo's wail of pain, and their Leonardo's stunned silence accompanied by a strangled sound.

_"I want to believe that you're all okay. That you're all doing just fine."_

Leo bowed his head low as the flashbacks came in an endless onslaught. That night, when their Leonardo met with their Master Splinter and broke the truth to the aged rat—young Leo remembered watching the old master's features fall into a shocked expression. The rat's ears fell back, his head bowed low, and he stumbled lightly into the nearest wall—needing the support that his sons could not give.

_"It might be my paranoia talking, but I need the assurance more than anything."_

They confronted the Shredder after that night. During the battle, their Raphael's face was slashed by a female ninja's katana. His face had been a bloody mess, one of his eyes was no longer functioning—instead a pulpy red organ was left in place. Just as Splinter dove in and defended Raphael from the woman, the Shredder leapt in and impaled Splinter through the chest cavity with his bladed gauntlet. Raphael issued a piercing cry and Splinter stabbed his own katana into the Shredder's abdomen. He shouted for his sons to flee the battle while they could. Their Leonardo moved in mutely and dragged a screaming Raphael away from their father. Michelangelo and a much younger Leonardo cleared the way.

_"I hope Master Splinter is getting enough rest during my absence, this whole thing probably hit him pretty hard."_

After Splinter's death, their Raphael was quiet. All of the turtles were withdrawn except in the case of Michelangelo. He spent his time hiding his sorrow underneath smiles and jokes. The older Leonardo and Raphael's strained relationship snapped quickly. Raphael attacked the eldest one night, blaming the older turtle for everything, before leaving abruptly.

_"I hope you're not upset with me for being gone for so long. I just…"_

The skirmishes with Oroku Saki's rapidly growing forces were a growing constant. Leo couldn't recall a single night that didn't end with injuries both minor and major. He could still remember the time during a particularly heavy thunderstorm when it happened. Michelangelo was at work behind him, striking men down and shouting jokes all the while. There had been a strange splitting sound followed a spray of liquid along the back of blue-eyed Leo's body. He turned and stiffened at the sight of Michelangelo staring at his stunted left arm with a horrified look while blood spurted wildly. Leo had never seen anyone look more terrified.

_"I don't know what to do anymore."_

Mikey no longer accompanied the two blue masked turtles after the ordeal. The older turtle looked over Leo, defending and caring for him on his own. Leo had never felt more helpless than under his counterpart's care—not for reasons of being babied or treated like a child. Leo found himself waking in the middle of his short rests to the sound of the older turtle whispering curses and crying quietly. The trauma of the events took its toll on Leo. The young teenager found himself shaking upon the eve of every battle. His timid and nervous behavior cost him and he was cornered in the middle of a fight. He shrank against the wall as a pair of blades came down to slash him apart and his counterpart leapt into the path of the blades. The older Leonardo's face was cut badly, damaging both of the turtle's eyes to the point of complete blindness.

_"I just want to go home."_

Leo heaved a heavy sigh again and dropped his dull blue gaze to the photograph in his hand as heavy and dark clouds blotted out the stars once more. Leo glanced aside as the unconscious figure of his counterpart stirred quietly. The large 'X' scarred on his counterpart's face made Leo instantly turned away, back to his photograph. He felt at fault for the wound to his older self. His eyelids grew heavy and tears stung the corners of his eyes as he stared at the photograph. He couldn't remember the sounds of his brother's voices anymore. Leo buried his face into his arms and a strong breeze tore the photograph out of his fingers.

_"I just want to go home."_

The older Leonardo groaned under his breath as he forced his aching body to rise into a sitting position. He glanced down at Leo out of habit, his milky white irises captured the younger turtle's form. He could sense what he could not see. Leonardo exhaled quietly before shrugging off his trench coat and wrapping it around the younger turtle's shoulders. He pulled the trembling youth close to his body, wrapping an arm around the teenager.

"Happy New Year, Leonardo." The older terrapin said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, and thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Edit: Thank-you to "That-one-girl" for pointing a mistake out to me. Corrections have been made!**


End file.
